


Study Break

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fuh_q, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has no intention of letting Maes just study and ignore him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** Arakawa owns all  
>  **Rating** NC-17  
>  **Characters/Pairing** Roy/Maes  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** Academy days, minor spoiler for the Academy OVA  
>  **Word Count** 1,762  
>  **Warning** m/m sex (obviously), nothing kinky this time  
>  **Summary** Roy has no intention of letting Maes just study and ignore him  
>  **Author’s Note** Writing these two is always a lot of fun for me. Zosimos was a legendary alchemist of either Greek or Egyptian background. You’ll see why I bring this up.

XXX

“What are you doing?” Maes asked, finding Roy squatting behind their dorm, a milk container from the cafeteria dangling from his fingers.

“Someone was hungry.” Roy stroked the head of a black and white kitten who didn’t look up from his milk bowl.

“Aw, it’s cute.”

“I call him Zosimos,” Roy scratched behind one of the kitten’s ears.

“Uh-oh, you named him, even if it’s a stupid name. That’s trouble.” Maes nudged Roy with a booted foot. “You know we can’t keep a pet in the dorms.”

“That’s why I feed him here. Besides, I like cats. I like dogs better, but this stray adopted me.” Roy shrugged.

The kitten finished up and started to clean himself. Roy tickled his belly and the kitten batted at the young alchemist’s fingers.

Maes knelt down and caressed the kitten. “Very soft, he’s definitely cute.”

“And well behaved. He waits for his meals, doesn’t steal my quiches.” Roy smirked.

Maes rolled his eyes. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“I’ll have it engraved on your tombstone, ‘bastard stole quiches’.”

“I believe that,” Maes said as the kitten decided it was time to go stalk a grasshopper. “Come on, I have to finish that term paper for military history.”

Roy got up, stretching. “I’m finished.”

“That’s because you’re a brain.”

“You’re hardly stupid. You’re the smartest man I know. You just goof around too much.”

“I like to have fun,” Maes replied, heading into the dorm. “Not all of us can be super competitive overachievers with sticks up their ass.”

“I don’t have a stick up my ass,” Roy huffed.

Maes laughed. “You’re amazingly uptight and serious. You definitely have a stick up your ass.”

Roy glanced around, saw the hall was empty, and whispered. “I wouldn’t mind one there right about now.”

Maes punched Roy’s shoulder. “A log you mean.”

“Someone is full of himself.”

Maes’s eyebrows rose. “That’ll come back to haunt you, mister. Besides, I have work to do. You’re going to have to entertain yourself.”

Roy glanced back at the door. “I should be able to get into the common room of the girl’s dorm at this hour.”

“They’ll shoot you,” Maes said, going into their room as Roy shot him a raspberry. The lanky cadet sat down at their desk and rolled a piece of paper into the typewriter. He found his handwritten draft and started typing while Roy sulked on his bunk.

“You can do that later, Maes.”

“I need it for tomorrow,” Maes replied, turning a page of his draft. “Read a book.”

“I don’t _want_ to read. I’m horny,” Roy replied, undoing a couple of his shirt buttons.

“Not my problem.” Maes hit the typewriter’s return bar. “Now just shut up. I’m busy.”

Roy sighed. “Why is it when I’m studying, you get to interrupt me for sex?”

Maes didn’t look away from his typewriter. “Because you’re always studying, if not for class then some alchemy text. Give that a try.”

Roy shifted on the bunk, his legs splaying, not that his lover noticed. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t rather be having sex right now.”

“I’m not even looking at you right now, Roy, since you’re usually too cute when you’re begging for sex but Professor Das is very strict. I need to finish this,” Maes said, very determined not to look up from the typewriter. “This is why having a teenaged boy for a lover is a bad thing. We’re always horny.”

“There’s a cure for that.” Roy licked his lips.

Maes sighed. “Yes, I could look in your books for the recipe for saltpeter.” He went back to his typing.

Roy scowled and got up to turn on the radio. He turned it up a little bit more loudly than they usually had it during study. He sat back down to get the ridiculously tight lacing open on his combat boots then kicked them off. The music had a nice beat so Roy stood up and danced in his stocking feet, slapping them harder than strictly necessary on the floor so Maes could hear him.

“Now what?” Maes glanced over his shoulder then shook his head at what he saw. “Dance all you want Roy, I’m not stopping.”

Roy hiked up his shirt a little, rubbing a hand over his taut abdomen. “Are you sure?”

Maes turned back to the typewriter. “Positive.”

Seeing that he’d have to pull out all the stops, Roy danced over to the desk. He leaned down and licked up the side of Maes’s neck. Maes startled and three of the type bars flew up at once, striking the paper.

“Damn it, Roy! You know Das only allows two cross outs. If I make another mistake, I’ll have to retype the whole page,” Maes said, prying the bars back into place.

“So, retype it.” Roy sucked on Maes’s earlobe and the taller cadet pushed him away.

“You’re so damn persistent.”

“I know.” Roy went back to dancing, shirtless now. He ran a hand down his zipper. “You know you want me.”

Maes spun the chair around. “If I kiss you, will that shut you the hell up?”

“Probably not but don’t let that stop you.”

Getting up, Maes stalked over and kissed Roy. As his tongue pushed into the alchemist’s mouth, Maes’s arms went around Roy’s bare torso, pulling him closer. As the kiss deepened, Maes rubbed Roy’s crotch, making him sigh against Maes’s lips.

“Damn you, Roy.”

“Told you, you wanted me.” He smirked.

“Oh, shut up.” Maes kissed him again. Roy pressed his growing erection against Maes’s hip.

Roy dragged Maes back, his hip hitting the writing desk. Roy grabbed onto the desk to steady himself. Maes tugged him away.

“You’ll get my term paper all messy.” Maes nipped Roy’s chin. “I want to see you on the floor.”

Roy shimmied out of his trousers and went to the closet to get the ratty old blanket they reserved for things like this. What was one more stain that might or might not wash out? He spread it out while Maes undressed and fetched the tube of lubricant. He was definitely going to get what he’d been begging for. Maes padded over, wearing nothing but his socks.

Roy snickered, pointing, “Those have to go.”

“I’m getting to it.” Maes tossed the tube onto the blanket. He hopped on one foot, trying to get the sock off, his erection bouncing comically. Roy laughed harder. Maes hit him with the sock as he sat on the blanket.

“I could always change my mind if you’re going to laugh.”

Roy palmed Maes’s erection. “As if there were a chance.” Leaning forward, Roy licked one of Maes’s nipples then sucked it until it stood up against his lips. Licking his way down Maes’s fuzzy belly, Roy took his lover’s waiting cock into his mouth, sucking as if the word ‘greed’ had been coined for him. Maes moaned, trying to pitch it lower than the noise on the radio.

Maes gently eased Roy back, kissing him deeply as his strong fingers kneaded Roy’s tight butt. Roy ran his tongue along the curve of Maes’s collar bone, tasting the salt of him.

“I want you on your knees,” Maes whispered in Roy’s ear.

Roy got on all fours, bowing his back a little. He lifted a hand, toying with one of his nipples. Maes grinned, reaching for the tube of lubricant. He rubbed it into his hands then over his deeply red erection while Roy circled his finger over the head of his own cock.

“You like to put on a show, don't you?” Maes grinned, positioning himself behind Roy.

“Always. I'm good to look at.” Roy wiggled his hips.

“How you get into this room without lubing that huge head of yours I'll never know.” Maes laughed.

“Appreciate me more.”

“Or what?” Maes ran a finger down Roy's cleft before pushing it past the alchemist’s little pucker. “You going to put your clothes on and go study?” He brushed the finger over Roy's prostate, making the alchemist’s body shudder.

“Maybe,” Roy gasped.

Maes kissed the small of Roy's back as he slipped a second finger inside Roy. “No chance.”

“P-p-probably not. Now would be good, Maes.”

“You do beg nicely,” Maes replied, withdrawing his hand.

He thrust into Roy hard and fast, leaving the young man gasping. He reached around Roy’s hip, taking hold of the alchemist's cock. His slick hand slid along Roy's hot flesh, with just the right amount of friction to make Roy groan. The smaller man bucked back against Maes, meeting those hard, fast thrusts. Maes's hand paused at the tip of Roy's cock with each sweep so he could tickle under the head of it, leaving Roy groaning and writhing.

Roy wanted more. Wanted more of Maes's hand on his cock, his lips on his back and shoulders and wanted more of him, deeper inside of him. He pushed back, taking Maes as deeply as he could.

“Faster, damn you,” he demanded.

“That's right, talk dirty to me,” Maes chuckled again, giving Roy a hard stroke.

Roy grunted, his body tensing before it let go. Semen splattered Maes's fingers and the blanket. Roy went loose in Maes's grasp, riding the man's thrusts until Maes came. Roy moaned when he lost the sensation of Maes around him, in him. He collapsed onto the blanket, trying to avoid the wet spots.

“That was fun,” he rasped once he caught his breath.

Maes snorted. “Always. So, has that shut you up?”

“I'll give you an hour to finish that paper. I might want more.” Roy summoned up a weary grin.

“Time me after I clean up.”

Roy yawned. “Will do.”

“Such a demanding roommate.”

“Could be worse. I could be a slob or like Edmonds, who bathes only once a week.” Roy sat up.

Maes grimaced. “Yes, incessantly horny is better than that.”

“I'll remind you it's usually you interrupting my studying for sex. Turn about is fair play.”

Maes shook his head, heading into the bathroom. “Point taken. Maybe I should stop interrupting your study time.”

“Don’t you dare. Study breaks are good for the mind. It let's it relax,” Roy replied.

“Study break, is that what we're calling it?”

“Among other things. Right now, I’m just calling it great.”

“No argument.”

Roy laughed, deciding to join Maes in the bathroom. He might even convince his lover to delay going back to his school work. After all, he was made of charm and sex appeal. Who could resist him?


End file.
